Barbosa's Daughter
by Missglitterystars
Summary: Barbosa has a daughter that he didn't know about. When he is forced to take care of her what chaos shall ensue as she grows up? And when she grows up, how will she react to an arranged marriage to a certain former Commodore?
1. Barbosa's Daughter

Author's Note: I don't own anything except Jenna is an oc!

Summary: Barbosa has a daughter and when he is forced to take care of her, what kind of chaos shall ensue? How will the crew react?

Captain Barbosa was on Tortuga for a stop. He was on his next mission to find some hidden treasure that would be worth millions of course. He went to the bar to get some ale for he was very thirsty. The bar maid served him and walked away.

"Barbosa!" a shrill voice yelled.

The entire bar froze as the Captain turned around. He saw Scarlett, one of the town's infamous ladies of the night. She didn't look happy. "Hello Scarlett."

"And where have you been?"

"Out to sea missy and where might ye have been?"

"Well for one thing, its been years."

"Aye it has."

"I have something for you. Something that belongs to you!"

Scarlett turned and thrust a little girl towards Barbosa. "She's yours! You can have the little brat!" snapped Scarlett.

The little girl was so cute! She was on the chubby side with rosy cheeks and she had a huge gap between her two front teeth. Her smile would break any grown man's heart. "And what be your name Missy?"

"I'm Jenna!" she giggled as she hugged her father.

"Jenna?" he asked.

Scarlett nodded and took off. "Yer mother, she be a bit crazy," Barbosa whispered, "I'm not leaving ye with her no more."

Jenna giggled as she pulled on his beard. "So you're my daddy?"

"Aye! I be your father."

Jenna giggled again and said, "Mommy said you were taking me on an adventure. Is it true daddy?"

"Aye, tis true. Now tell me, how old you be missy?"

Jenna held up her hands to reveal she was only 7 years old. "Great, now adventure waits ye…if ye dare."

"I dare! I dare!" Jenna cheered.

"Then come with me."


	2. The Ship and the Crew

Author's note: I own nothing except Jenna is an oc!

Jenna clutched onto Barbosa's hand as he led her to the ship. Jenna had her mother's red hair and she had her father's green eyes. She was so excited to be with her father, and oh all the adventures they would have would be amazing.

"Daddy is that your ship?" Jenna asked as she came closer to the ship.

"Course it be my ship poppet."

Jenna giggled and grabbed onto her father's leg. He picked her up and carried her the rest of the way. When they finally approached the ship the crew greeted Barbosa. "Welcome back Captain," they cheered but stopped when he put down Jenna.

"Who is that?" asked Ragetti with his eye swirling around.

"This be me daughter."

The entire crew laughed as Jenna curtsied. "You serious?" Pintel asked.

Barbosa gave them a look that said do not mess with me. "Pleasure to meet you," Ragetti said as he got down to her level.

"I'm Jenna," she whispered.

"Her's names Jenna everyone," Ragetti announced.

Jenna grabbed onto Ragetti and held on tight. "Look after her, will ye?" asked Barbosa as Jack the monkey ran over to his shoulder.

Ragetti nodded as the Captain went to his quarters. Jenna covered Ragetti's eyes as he was trying to walk around. "Hehe," Ragetti smiled, "I can't see Jenna."

"That's the point," she whispered.

He set her down and took off a bracelet he had on his hand. "Here wear this, it will protect you at night," he whispered.

Jenna stared at the bracelet. Never before had she seen anything so beautiful. "Thank you," she kissed Ragetti on the cheek and he blushed.

She giggled and ran to show her father the bracelet. "Daddy! Daddy!" she yelled as she barged into his quarters.

"Yes Jenna?" he said not looking up from his map.

Jenna beamed proudly as she held out her wrist to show her father the bracelet. "Look Daddy! Look at what Rags gave me!"

"Who be this Rags?" Barbosa asked still not looking up.

"The one with the eye," she whispered pointing with a chubby finger at her eye.

"Oh Ragetti!"

Barbosa lifted his head and smiled at his daughter. His daughter was walking over to Jack the monkey. "Who is that?" she asked.

"That be Jack," Barbosa said, "He's me pet Monkey!"

Jenna held out her hand for the monkey. She lovingly stroked him and he began to chatter. He turned to look at her and where she was going with her hand. When she paused he jumped onto her shoulder and began to pick things out of her hair. "He likes ya," Barbosa smiled, "He don't like that many people."

Jenna cuddled Jack in her arms. "I love him," Jenna told her father.

"Wait until you meet the fool he's named after, Captain Jack Sparrow."

"Jack Sparrow?"

"Yes, know the name?"

"No."

"Why did you name him after a Captain?"

"You'll see."

Jenna walked out of her father's quarters still holding Jack. She went to the helm of the ship and sat down. She had a satchel with her and she pulled out a notebook and began to draw a picture of Jack. He kept posing for her and it was difficult for him to sit still for long periods of time. "You're funny," she giggled.

"Jenna!" called Pintel as he walked towards her.

Jenna turned to face him as he said, "Dinner time!"

Jenna got up and ran to where the food was. She immediately went for a piece of bread and she sat next to her father. She spilt the bread and handed half of it to her father. "For you."

"Thanks Jenna."

Jenna wolfed down her bread so quickly that the entire crew stopped and stared. She didn't understand why everyone was staring at her so she went to go get some more bread. But she paused when she found apples. She grabbed three or four of them and walked over to her father. She handed him an apple, and then handed one to Ragetti, and then handed one to Pintel. "What are ye doing?" asked Barbosa.

"Giving food to people that care about me."

Pintel and Ragetti and Barbosa all turned to look at each other. The entire grew went, "Awww!"

"That's very sweet of you," Ragetti bit into his apple.

Pintel wiped his apple on his shirt and continued to eat. Barbosa held the apple close to his face and observed it. It was a little lighter then Jenna's eyes. "Thank ye Jenna."

Barbosa ate his apple.


	3. The Hidden Treasure in the Cave

Author's note: I own nothing except Jenna is an oc!

Jenna had never been so sea sick in her life. She kept throwing up from the rockiness of the waves. The waves would come and go, some of them were more intense then others. Jenna held on tight as her father steered through the ocean. "DADDY!" Jenna called.

"Yes Jenna?" he yelled over the crashing wave.

"Where are we going?"

"To get treasure at this hidden island."

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

A few moments passed and then…"Are we there yet?"

"Still no!"

For the next hour she kept asking him if they were there and he kept saying no. He was getting annoyed, but he had to remind himself that he took her in. She was better with him then with her irresponsible mother Scarlett. She fit in with the crew perfectly, especially Ragetti. Those two were attached to the hip. Where ever one was, the other wasn't too far behind.

"Ragetti!" called Barbosa.

"Yes Captain?"

"Take Jenna down to the captain's quarters. Things be getting rocky ahead. I want her safe. You can stay down there with her if ye wish."

Ragetti picked up little Jenna and brought her down. She sat down at a chair and stared at Ragetti. "Hello Rags!" she piped up.

"Hi Jemma," he replied.

"Its Jenna!"

"Sorry Jenna."

She giggled as she said, "I do like the name Jemma though."

"You need a nickname," Ragetti thought, "I know! How about Jem?"

Jenna squealed with delight and replied, "I love it! Rags and Jem!"

Ragetti chuckled at the girl's enthusiasm.

Time had gone by and things had calmed down outside. The waves weren't as intense, so Barbosa allowed Ragetti and Jenna to come back to the upper level. Jenna grabbed onto her father. "Daddy I love you."

She hugged his leg. Barbosa stroked her hair lovingly. "I love you too Jenna."

Jenna giggled as Jack jumped onto her.

"Jenna look," Barbosa whispered.

Jenna turned to look and there was an island. "That's where we be headed."

Jenna gasped and ran over to Ragetti. She whispered what her father had just told her. "That's no secret, little Jem."

"Really Rags?"

"Yeah I knew where we were going."

Jenna was disappointed and walked away from Ragetti. She then whispered to Pintel and he looked over at Ragetti and shook his head. "Ragetti, when a child-"

"LAND HO!" shouted one of the crew members.

The ship was anchored and the pirates came out of the ship. Ragetti held Jenna's hand and handed her over to Barbosa. Barbosa took Jenna onto the island with all of the other pirates. "Look for buried treasure, then report to me."

The crew spread out and began to search for treasure. "Jenna would you like to help daddy?"

"Sure!" she smiled.

She took off and began to look for buried treasure. She bumped into Pintel more then once and Jenna had a feeling he was following her because he couldn't find any treasure. Not once did she run into Ragetti. She was hoping that she would.

Jenna found a cave that was dark and creepy and she began to walk down it. "Hello?" she called. Her voice echoed through and she wandered along. She saw something shiny in the corner and she went to go check it out. Of course she had found a chest. It was too heavy for her to carry. She ran to the front of the cave and called out, "Help!"

Suddenly out of nowhere Ragetti and a few other crew members came running out of nowhere. "Jems, you okay?" asked Ragetti.

"I can't carry it," she cried as she led them down the tunnel.

They came upon the treasure chest and Ragetti knelt to Jenna's level. "It's okay Jem, that's why we are here. To help."

Ragetti and the other crew members lifted up the treasure chest and walked out of the cave. Barbosa was waiting at the end for them. "What did ye find?" he asked.

"Jenna here found this treasure chest," replied one of the crewmen.

"Thank ye lass."

Jenna was happy! She had made her father proud. Pintel came up to the treasure chest and hacked it open. Inside there was gold and silver. There were jewels, and treasures of all sorts. There was even a crown. Barbosa picked out the crown and put it on Jenna's head. "For my little pirate Princess!" he announced.

Jenna stroked the crown with her hand. "I'm a pirate princess?" she asked.

"Course ye are."

Jenna turned over to Ragetti and he gave her an encouraging smile. Jenna walked back to the ship and was holding onto the wheel. She pretended that she was driving. Little did she know that her father had followed her back and was watching her. "That's me girl!" he thought to himself.

Jenna let out a loud, "ARGGh!"

Pintel laughed and started to pull up the anchor. Ragetti helped Pintel and Pintel had a worried look on his face. "Ragetti, how's your eye?"

"Eh, it's bothering me."

"Poor lad, I forgot to tell you, your mother sent me a letter. I received it not too long ago. She was asking bout you. She asked me to watch over you and she wants to make sure that at some point you will settle down."

Ragetti rolled his eyes. "Typical mother thing to do."

"She just wants to make sure that you are making the right decision. Nothing wrong with that."

"I enjoy being a pirate. I don't want to get married. Besides, if I was to get married, it would have to be a woman of the sea. There aren't too many of those."

Jenna was listening and walked over to Ragetti. She hated to see him sad. "I'll become a woman of the sea for you," she declared, "Then you'll never be alone and then when I'm older we can marry!"

Ragetti chuckled at Jenna. "Oh Jems, you're too sweet," he whispered hugging her.

"I just don't like to see you sad."

Jenna handed Ragetti a green gem and said, "I want you to have this."

Ragetti took the gem and looked at Jenna. "Thank you."


	4. Growing Up

Author's Note: I don't own anything except Jenna is an oc!

Barbosa and his crew were on another mission! Jenna was having the time of her life on the sea and she was truly her father's daughter. Barbosa saw the look she had when they would set to the sea. He even allowed her to steer the ship. He didn't realize it, but every day he was becoming more and more attached to her. He was glad that he took her from her mother.

They were ashore one day and little Jenna was playing in the water with Ragetti. She was laughing and splashing him. They were having fun in the sun. It had been a year now and Jenna was now eight. She never asked about her mother. She did ask though why there weren't that many women in his crew. He didn't know exactly so he made up some reason.

"Rags! Look! A starfish," she giggled.

Jenna picked it up and held it in her hand and shoved it in Ragetti's face. "Well how cute," a voice said.

Ragetti and Jenna turned around and saw a man with dredlocks and tattoos, and of course who was it? Captain Jack Sparrow. "Hello!" Jenna waved.

"Hello there missy!" Jack smiled, "Who might you be?"

"I'm Jenna Barbosa."

"Ah, so it can be assumed that you are Barbosa's daughter."

"Who are you?"

"I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, savvy Jenna?"

Jenna burst out in laughter and said, "You're named after the monkey!"

"Uh, yes I am," he grinned.

He pulled a bottle out of his belt and took a giant swig. "Where is your father?"

"I be here Jack, what will you be wanting?"

"Would you be interested in an adventure?"

"Of course, I never turn away from adventure!"

"Even with the stupid brat around?"

Jenna dropped the star fish and picked up her skirts and she began to run. "JEM!" shouted Ragetti as he chased after her. She could move pretty fast for an eight year old. Her legs carried her as far as they could until she could no longer run. Jenna found a corner to hide in and she began to cry.

Meanwhile back at the shore, Barbosa slapped Jack. "Never insult me daughter, or next time…it's your head."

Ragetti came back and shrugged. "I couldn't find her. She's gone."

"LADS! SEARCH PARTY!" yelled Barbosa.

Everyone spilt up and began to search for Jenna. No one could find her! "Poor little Jem, she's probably all alone and scared and hungry," Ragetti whispered as they continued to search.

"You're getting attached to her, aren't you?" Pintel asked as he polished his sword.

"You could say that! It's nice having her here. It's like we're a great big family."

"Lads, we found her!" called Barbosa.

Ragetti was so happy and excited that he ran to Barbosa. Each of the crew gave Jenna a hug, and Jack even apologized. Jenna accepted it, but from that day on she never liked Captain Jack Sparrow. Barbosa didn't go on the mission with Jack.

Jenna was growing up and she was growing up fast. She grew more and more beautiful as she aged. When she turned thirteen, she officially became a woman. Jenna had experience the monthly gift and when it first started to happen, she freaked out. She didn't know who to talk to about it. She didn't want to bother her father about it. He didn't seem interested. So, she went to Ragetti. "Rags," Jenna asked as she approached Ragetti.

"Hi Jem," he smiled.

"I'm bleeding."

He look her over and didn't see a scratch. "Where?" he asked.

She gave him a look and he figured it out. "Oh, that happens once a month for ladies."

He told her what to do and she went into the bathroom. As the next few days came, Jenna wasn't seen much. She was laying in bed moaning about the cramps and how much they hurt. Her father soon figured out what was going on and he decided to give her some space. He remembered what Scarlett acted like when she was experiencing that time of the month. She once threw a frying pan at him. It was scary. As soon as her period was over, the entire crew was relieved. She was rather crabby the entire week.

"Ragetti would you get Jenna for me. It's time she and I had a talk."

Ragetti went to go get Jenna and she was brought to Barbosa. "It's time you and I had a talk. Sit down."

Jenna sat as her father began to awkwardly explain the birds and the bees. "So, you have a treasure chest and a key. The key goes into the treasure chest and nine months later, the greatest treasure comes out."

The thirteen year old Jenna rolled her eyes. "Dad, I already know about sex."

"YOU WHAT!" he yelled.

"One day when we were pillaging, I found a book and it talked about all kinds of stuff and I read the entire thing."

Barbosa nodded and asked, "Do you still have it?"

"I figured we would have this talk soon, so I got rid of it. I didn't want you to be mad."

"My little girl is growing up!"


	5. A Surprise Engagement

Author's Note: I don't own anything except Jenna is an oc!

Jenna was now eighteen. She grew into an extremely beautiful woman and the crew often had to hold themselves back. If Barbosa even caught one of them looking at her, all hell would break lose. Her father had become extremely protective of her and was always keeping an eye on her. She had developed her father's taste for adventure and thrills and would do all kinds of crazy stunts.

Jenna was walking around the ship looking for Ragetti. She still called him Rags and he still called her Jem. Jenna had her red hair pulled back into a bun on top of her head, and she wore one of her favorite outfits. She wasn't really into dresses so she had a white ruffly shirt on that exposed her shoulders and half of her arms. On top of the shirt was a black corset that was striped with white. She wore a pair of tight black pants and also had boots on. Also, she had a belt in which she carried a pistol and a sword. She even still wore the bracelet Ragetti gave her when she was a child. "Rags!" she called.

Ragetti's head popped up and smiled. "JEM!"

Jenna walked over to Ragetti and handed him a note from her father. "It's from my father," she said.

Ragetti looked it over and nodded. "What does it say?" whispered Jenna.

"That's between your father and I."

"No fair," pouted Jenna.

Ragetti jokingly punched her on the shoulder and she did the same back to him. "Come on OLD MAN!" she teased.

"I'm not that old," Ragetti laughed, "I'm only 36."

Jenna crossed her arms and smiled and then laughed. Jenna turned when she saw a hand on her shoulder. She turned to see Captain Jack Sparrow. Her father had invited him back on the ship many years later and together they had taken over the seas trying to find the most exciting treasures. "Hello love," Jack smiled.

"Hi Jack," she smiled.

Like her father, she had learned to forgive Jack. "What's going on?" he asked.

"Nothing just talking to Ragetti."

"I wish you would talk to me more."

Jenna rolled her eyes. "What do you want Jack?" Jenna asked.

"You look pretty today."

"Thanks."

"I came to tell you that we are going to see some old friends today."

"Who?"

"Will Turner and Elizabeth Swan, actually Elizabeth Turner."

"I knew that."

"Well, you see there is a bit of a twist to the situation."

"REALLY? And what's that?" she said sarcastically.

"When a pirate's daughter becomes of age, she becomes engaged to whomever her father chooses."

"WHAT?" Jenna screamed.

The entire crew froze and began to whisper, "She knows. She knows."

"Why didn't my father tell me this?" Jenna snapped.

"He figured you would act this way, so he sent me instead."

"So who am I getting married to?"

"I can't tell you."

"Why not?"

"Your father wouldn't even tell me."

Jenna turned away from Jack and looked at Ragetti and he looked heartbroken. Jenna ran to Ragetti and he held her as she cried. "I'm scared," she whispered.

"I'm sure whoever your father picks, it will be the best for you."

"Do you know who it is?"

"I don't. Your father told me we would be running into Tia Dalma in my note."

Jenna knew who Tia Dalma was because her father had told her the many legends of the pirate court. "We are here!" called Pintel.

Jenna was not looking forward to this at all.

The ship was docked and Barbosa, Jack, Jenna, Ragetti, and Pintel exited the ship and were greeted by a very happy Will Turner and a very happy Elizabeth. Standing right next to Elizabeth was her son Will Jr. and standing next to Will was Tia Dalma. "Welcome to my home," greeted Will.

"Great to see ye," Barbosa smiled bowing, "This be me daughter, Jenna."

Jenna was pushed forward by Pintel and she went to greet each one of the people. "So you are Barbosa's daughter?" Will smiled.

"The one and only."

They shook hands. Jenna moved on to Tia Dalma. Tia Dalma tilted her head and flashed her a smile. Her teeth were blackened and looked gross. "Dearie, a pleasure to meet ya," she bowed.

Jenna smiled at Tia Dalma. Next was Elizabeth. "Hello Jenna."

Jenna waved and then came Will Jr. "Hi!" he said.

"Hi."

"So, shall we go inside and have some tea?" Elizabeth offered.

They went up to Elizabeth and Will's house for some tea while in the meantime Jenna's head was racing. Who was she going to be engaged to? Surely not Will because he was married. And not Will Jr. He was too young for her. She couldn't be engaged to Pintel. And it couldn't be Ragetti. Although she would never admit to it, she had hoped it was Ragetti. They were such good friends and were extremely close. What could be a more perfect match? The only problem was that they were "just friends". They were like brother and sister almost. Time would only tell who the man was.

Elizabeth and Will took their seats and so did everyone else. Ragetti was sitting next to Tia Dalma and she couldn't keep her hands off of him. "It's been awhile," she whispered to Ragetti, "How ya be?"

Ragetti was looking at Jenna the whole time. "Fine I guess."

A servant came in with the tea and everyone began to drink it. "So I guess it's time to discuss Jenna's situation," Jack suggested.

Jenna stood up. "I refuse to marry someone if I don't love them."

"Sit down Jenna."

"No I won't."

"SIT!" snapped her father.

Jenna sat down and chugged her tea. "We had decided who Jenna shall become engaged to," Barbosa smiled as a door opened.

"Presenting your fiancé," Jack laughed.

The door slowly opened and it revealed………..


	6. A Promise from Long Ago

Author's Note: I don't own anything.

Jenna came face to face with a man she did not recognize. She took one look at him and he bowed and took her hand and kissed it. "Hello Miss Barbosa, my name is James Norrington, former Commodore," he smiled.

Jenna looked back to her father and then over at Ragetti. "I refuse to marry this man!" yelled Jenna as she stormed out.

"She be a wee bit feisty," her father nervously chuckled, "She'll come around."

"Oh the poor girl," sighed Elizabeth, "I know exactly what she's going through."

James gave Elizabeth a dirty look and she shrugged and apologized, "Sorry James."

James walked over to the window and watched Jenna kick a rock. "Barbosa, was she in love with someone already? You know how I feel about this sort of thing. If she loves someone else, then let her be with him instead."

"But we have an agreement. As long as ye be alive, no harm shall come to pirates."

James sighed and nodded. Jack added, "Just don't call her a brat."

Barbosa turned and glared at Jack. "Don't make me hurt ye, cause I be willing too!"

Elizabeth cuddled up to Will and played with his hair. "If she doesn't come around, I can talk to her," she offered.

"Better yet, I could," offered Ragetti.

"You?" laughed Jack.

Ragetti slapped Jack up the head. "When she was little, she made this promise to me. It's one I've never forgotten."

"What was that?" asked Will.

"Well, when I was younger my mom sent a note to Pintel, my uncle, and she asked him to take care of me and to find myself a wife. I didn't want to marry at the time. Then Little Jenna, bless her heart, said, I'll become a woman of the sea for you and then you'll never be alone and then when I'm older we can marry!" It made my heart melt."

Everyone turned to Tia Dalma and she closed her eyes and hummed to herself. "Let Ragetti talk to da girl," she said after a long period of silence.


	7. Coming to Terms

Author's Note: I don't own anything except Jenna is an oc!

Ragetti went outside to find Jenna and talk to her. He followed her footprints in the sand and he came upon her crying on the beach. He sat down next to her and wrapped her arm around her. She leaned into him and cried, "I can't do this."

Ragetti smiled at Jenna and whispered, "I know it's upsetting Jem, but it has to be done. You know why?"

"So that the pirates are protected," she finished for him.

"Exactly, and that's why you must marry James Norrington. As long as he is alive, he promised to protect us."

"But, I don't love him."

"Maybe in time you will."

"What if I don't?"

"Life isn't easy, you can never know something until you try. Would you do it, for me?" he looked at her hopefully.

Jenna closed her eyes and looked out towards the sunset. "Rags, I-"

She looked and saw her father. "Sorry Dad, I didn't mean to-"

James was standing next to her father. She felt trapped as she said, "I'll accept James's proposal."

Her father smiled as he led her to James and handed her off to him. He offered his arm to her and she took it. The three walked away leaving Ragetti alone on the beach. Jenna kept looking back at him and she waved to him. He waved back but turned his face so she wouldn't see that he was crying. He felt someone touch his shoulder and he saw that it was Elizabeth. "Ragetti, why are you crying?" she asked.

"Because I love her," Ragetti admitted.

Elizabeth smiled and whispered, "I could sense that."

"You could?"

"Of course. Will was in the same shoes that you were in. He loved me but I was engaged to Norrington at the time. I loved Will, but at the time it wasn't right."

"But you ended up with Will. Do you think she loves me?"

Elizabeth shrugged and then added, "Don't be so quick to give up the fight. There is still hope that you can win her heart over."

"What about the whole protection of pirates?"

"I'm not sure, but we will figure something out."

"Thanks Elizabeth."

Ragetti watched the sun set and imagined he was watching it with Jenna, his beloved Jenna.

It was dinner time and Jenna was forced to put on a dress and a corset which she hated. She wanted to wear her pirate attire, but since she was getting married to James, her whole lifestyle was going to change. She was going to be a lady, and not a pirate. All throughout dinner, Ragetti kept looking at Jenna sadly. Everyone except Jenna and James were award of what was going on.

"Why is everyone so quiet?" asked Jenna as she put down her fork.

No one said anything, they just had a blank stare on their face. "Well then, excuse me!" Jenna excused herself and went upstairs.

She took off her dress and had difficulty taking off her corset. Using all her might, she got it off and then ran to the closet and put on her pirate outfit. Jenna was being called from downstairs but she ignored the calls. She walked to the balcony her room had and she looked at the sea. "I can't be parted from you," she said to the sea.

Jenna stood on top of the balcony and she spread her arms and felt the wind whirl around her. She closed her eyes and smelled the sea. "Jenna! What are you doing?" gasped Ragetti as he came up to see her.

Jenna turned to smile at Ragetti. "I'm talking to my first love…the sea!" she giggled.

"Come down from there!"

"NO! Join me!" she laughed.

She took Ragetti by the hand and helped him up to watch the sea. "Just listen," she whispered.

He closed his eyes and listened. The waves crashed on the beach. He heard some of the island animals calling to each other.

Pretty soon, everyone came upstairs except for Elizabeth and James. Everyone was standing on the balcony with their eyes closed listening to the ocean. Tia Dalma and Jack decided to sit on the ground and play a game of cards and she was winning. "Cheater!" Jack complained.

"I wouldn't be so quick to say that."

Jack stuck his tongue out and Tia Dalma ruffled his hair.

Barbosa looked over at his daughter. She looked so happy just standing up there. He looked at Ragetti and he looked happily at Jenna. He knew at that point that Ragetti loved Jenna. He had no idea what he was going to do. If any of his crew would suffer, so would he. He didn't know what to do.


	8. Tea Time

Author's Note: I don't own anything except Jenna is an oc.

Jenna frowned as she stared at the cup in front of her. This was the first time she was having tea and so far she didn't like it. She didn't even know how to hold the cup. When she tried to grab it, it was way too hot and she dropped it and shattered. James wasn't amused in the slightest. Jack and Barbosa were laughing so hard as well as Ragetti and Pintel. Elizabeth smiled in recollection as she remembered the first time she had tea. Will went to go get some more tea for Jenna. Tia Dalma wasn't there anymore and had left on some urgent business.

"Sorry," Jenna apologized.

James sighed heavily as Jenna was struggling with the whole tea time. She shoved a crumpet in her face and got crumbs all over the place. Jack was laughing at Jenna and imitated the way she was eating. "Not funny Jack!" she would frown.

Then Ragetti would do the same and Jenna gave Ragetti a look. Soon everyone was imitating the way Jenna was eating except for James and Pintel. Pintel couldn't because he was rolling on the floor laughing. "How do you expect me to marry her if she can't even act like a proper young lady?" hissed James.

"Oh, I'm sorry Norrington, but I wasn't raised as a lady! I was raised as a pirate!" snapped Jenna.

"You are to call me James, seeing as I'm supposedly suppose to be marrying you sometime in the future."

"I like Norrington better because it has the word…NO in it!"

James glared at Jenna and then turned to her father. "Barbosa, if I am to marry your daughter, she has to take lessons on how to be a lady from Elizabeth! I can't have my future wife embarrassing me in public!"

Barbosa put down his crumpet and looked at Jenna and then James. "So be it. Jenna, ye are to take lessons from Elizabeth!"

"I don't want to!"

"Ye will!"

This would give Barbosa time to come up with some sort of plan for Ragetti and Jenna.

Will came back in with Jenna's tea and he smiled, "Here you go Jenna. Sip it! It's hot."

Jenna thanked Will and threw a crumpet at Norrington which hit him directly in the head. It left some powered sugar on his forehead. Jenna screamed with laughter and James got up and stormed away. Jenna got up from her chair and she imitated the way he walked off. Everyone giggled.

Will went off after Norrington to go have a talk with him. Somehow he was going to try and ease the waters.


	9. Mr Crumpethead

Author's Note: I don't own anything except Jenna is an oc.

Will finally found James and he was kicking rocks around. "James," Will began.

"How on earth am I supposed to marry that creature!" James huffed, "She's a monster."

Will glared at James and shook his head. "She's just like her father…she's a bit stubborn. I mean, this whole thing was thrust on her. How do you think she feels about it? I'm sure she's as happy as you are. Give her time. You might be surprised."

James thought to himself for a few minutes and then smiled. "I think you're right."

James and Will came back and sat back down. "Welcome back Mr. Crumpethead," smiled Jenna.

Ragetti snorted and Pintel slapped him across the head. James was not amused in the slightest. "Well Jenna, it's time for lady lessons," Elizabeth smiled, "Let's go!"

Jenna sighed and got up from her chair. Ragetti touched Jenna's wrist and she paused to look at him. They stayed that like for several moments. It was as if he was asking her not to go. To stay with him. "I promise I will bring her back," Elizabeth smiled.

Ragetti turned to Elizabeth and nodded. He let go of Jenna and she walked off with Elizabeth. "If you really love someone, let them go. If they return to you, they were always yours," Jack laughed as he pulled out a bottle of rum.

"Can I have a sip of that?" asked Ragetti.

"Get your own mate."

"Jack I have to disagree with what you said. If you let them go, they might be swept away by someone else," James suddenly said.

"Then that means that they were never yours to begin with," Jack chugged his rum.

"Well that's what happened with-"

"James, she is with me now, you have to let go of the past. You have Jenna now," Will snapped, "Elizabeth is my wife and she never loved you."

James set down his tea cup and said, "I'm going for a walk."

"Bye Crumpethead," whispered Ragetti.


	10. And Back to Sea

Author's Note: I don't own anything except Jenna is an oc.

Jenna sat uncomfortably as Elizabeth tried to show Jenna how to cross her legs and sit like a proper young woman. "I don't want to do this anymore," complained Jenna.

"Give it one more try," encourage Elizabeth as she smiled.

Jenna huffed as she did it one more time and it was unsuccessful. "We'll come back to that later, now let's try the art of the fan!"

"Art of what?"

Elizabeth handed Jenna a fan and said, "Now, let's take this one step at a time."

Time went by and Jenna had mastered the art of the fan. Elizabeth was so proud and she couldn't wait to show James what she had taught Jenna. Elizabeth called in the men to show what she had taught. Jenna, finally, sitting like a proper young lady, was fanning herself while waiting. "Where's James?" asked Elizabeth.

James came in a moment later and sat down next to Jenna. Jenna turned to look at him, but fluttered her fan so he couldn't see she was smiling at him. It was as if she were flirting with him. Of course this amused Jack Sparrow to no end. He kept laughing and drinking. James wasn't amused because he knew in his heart that she would never learn to love someone like him.

She was only doing this because she was taught to. Jenna turned away from James and was looking at Ragetti. She noticed that around his neck was the gem she had given him all those years ago when they went hunting for treasure. She began to flutter her fan faster so no one could see how happy she was.

"I can't do this," James sighed.

"Can't do what?"

"Jenna, I'm letting you go."

"What?" everyone exclaimed.

"You aren't being true to yourself. You belong out at sea!"

"Are you saying that you don't want me?"

"It's not like that. I just want you to be happy."

Barbosa cut in and said, "And what of our agreement? Ye promised that you would protect us pirates with the marriage."

"When Jenna finally finds the man that she truly loves, then I promise to protect you all."

"Thanks Crumpethead!" smiled Jenna as she gave James a hug.

"So, back to sea?" Jack Sparrow announced.

"Aye!"

And back to sea it was!


	11. A Man of the Sea

Author's Note: I don't own anything except Jenna is an oc!

Jenna was so thrilled about her release from her engagement. She was finally a free woman! She was so excited to go back to the sea. Her true home.

"So no more lady lessons?" teased Ragetti.

Jenna took her fan and playfully smacked him on the head. "Don't make me go all fan-ny on you!" Jenna laughed.

"You know I was teasing you Jems," Ragetti continued.

"I noticed that you have the jewel I gave you all those years ago."

"And you have your bracelet still."

Awkward silence. "Well we better help my father get ready."

Jenna ran off to talk to her father. "You know mate, it's best if ya say, "Jenna Barbosa, I loooooooooove you", trust me mate, it'll work wonders," giggled a very drunk Jack Sparrow.

"It's not the right time, and I don't know if she feels the same way about me."

"Oh stop denying it!" Pintel rolled his eyes, "I've seen the way you two look at each other! It's so obvious."

"I'm older than her though."

"Ragetti, you are a fool if you let this one slip away," Jack slurred.

Ragetti sighed in frustration and walked away to tie up some ropes. He began to rather the end of the rope and when he came to the end of it he saw Jenna was sitting at the helm of the ship. She was watching the ocean and the waves and the wind blew through her hair. Ragetti set down the rope and went to go talk with her.

"Doing okay?" he asked her.

Jenna turned to look at Ragetti and whispered, "My mother."

"What about her?"

"Well before all of this wedding stuff happened, I began to think about my mother. Not once has she tried to contact me in years."

"Jenna, I'm sorry."

"I just feel….abandoned."

Jenna began to softly cry and Ragetti pulled her close to him and cradled her. He softly stroked her hair and looked deeply into her eyes. "You will never alone, Jem, ever."

Ragetti looked behind him to see the entire crew watching them. Jack was full on sobbing as he continued to drink from his rum bottle. "How precious," whispered Pintel.

Ragetti turned his attention back on Jenna. "Jenna, do you remember that promise you made me all those years ago?"

"Of course, how could I forget! I told you that I would become a lady of the sea for you!"

Ragetti smiled and began to tear up. "I never forgot that promise."

Jenna smiled and hugged Ragetti. "Jenna, there were so many times I wanted to leave this ship and explore the world on my own. But I didn't because I made a promise to myself."

"What was that?" asked Jenna as she looked at Ragetti.

"I wanted to become a man of the sea for you."

Jenna was speechless and Ragetti whispered, "It broke my heart when I thought you were going to be with Norrington for the rest of your life. Jenna, my beloved little Jem, I love you."

"Oh Rags!" exclaimed Jenna as he pounced on her.

The entire crew cheered as Ragetti lay on top of Jenna and planted a sweet, yet passionate kiss on her mouth. "I love you too Rags!" Jenna giggled as they rolled around the deck kissing each other.

"That's me daughter!" Barbosa snapped as the crew began to whoop and holler and whistle at the lovebirds.

Jack yelled, "Time to party and get drunnnnnnk!"


End file.
